


Pondering

by japanken



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Other, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japanken/pseuds/japanken
Summary: Finn and Jake have a heart to heart.
Relationships: Finn the Human & Jake the Dog, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Pondering

The sky was clear that night. No stars to be seen. It was like a vast ocean of emptiness and darkness. Finn and Jake were camping out at their favorite spot in the woods again. It’s become such a habit now that they’ve considered it their second home. Away from the hustle and bustle of the Candy Kingdom, the comfort of their beds in the tree house: it was like an adventure in its own right. 

Jake had just put out the fire when Finn turned to his back and stared up at the sky. There was nothing, just like in his soul. These days, he found that there was nothing that could fix the hole in his heart. His arm was gone and, for all he knew, Flame Princess hated him. PB didn’t need him and Marceline was always busy. 

Jake was settled in his sleeping bag. “Hey, Finn?” 

“Yeah, man?” Finn answered but his eyes didn’t tear away from the sky that he so closely related to. 

“I’m...a little scared, I think I heard something back there. Can I lay next to you?” 

“Yeah, man. Get over here.” He patted a spot next to him on the grass and Jake practically flew over and took it. He curled up again and for a time, they both lay in silence. Then long after Finn thought he’d fallen asleep, Jake asked, “You alright, man?” 

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?” He almost sounded offended. 

“Don’t think I didn’t see you staring off and ponderin’ and junk.” 

“I wasn’t-... okay, maybe I was…” 

“I knew it.” Jake laughed. “Talk to me, bro. What’s going on?”

Finn groaned and turned to his side. “I don’t really wanna talk about it right now.” 

Jake sighed. “Look buddy, I know you’re not very sound in your lady biz right now, but I just want you to know that one day, you’ll get it. And whoever you end up with, I support it. Even if it’s Lady.” 

Jake's laughter greatly overpowered Finn's chuckle but at least he’d laughed at all.

“No it’s not just that, Jake. I don’t know what it is. I just feel…  _ sad. _ ” 

“C'mon, don’t be sad!” Jake cried. “What do _you_ even have to be sad about anyways?” 

Finn scoffed, “Wow, Jake. I’m offended.” 

“Man, I didn’t mean anything by it. Stop being such a baby.” Then he added as an afterthought, “I just want you to be happy, that’s all.”

Finn was quiet and as the seconds ticked on, Jake simmered in his growing regret. “Dude, I know I’m a jerk to you sometimes.”

Finn turned and gently began to pet Jake. “Nah, it’s okay, man. I know you mean well.”

“Good. I’m glad you know that.” He was falling apart now because Finn knows exactly where and how Jake likes to be scratched and pet. Even though Jake was Finn’s best friend, at the end of the day, he was just a dog. 

“I’m not just sad about the lady biz.” Finn said. “I’ve been thinking a lot about it actually and I don’t really care all that much about dating anymore.” 

“You’ve said that before, Finn.” 

“Yeah- I know. But this time, I mean it. No one can change my mind about that.” He said sternly. 

“Except for Flame Princess.” Jake laughed and Finn blushed, sputtering. 

“What? No!” 

“Don’t try and fight it, man. You know you’d take her back in a heartbeat.” 

Finn thought about it for a while and came to the conclusion that, yeah, he’d do anything for FP. Even if that meant breaking his pact, he’d do it. 

“Agree to disagree.” He said finally. 

“Yeah man. So, what about PB? You’re completely over her, right?” 

Finn couldn’t decide now if he was annoyed or relieved that Jake was asking all of these very personal questions. On one hand, it felt good to get all this off his chest. But on the other, he felt like Jake was probably going to hold everything against him one day. But he trusted Jake nonetheless. He decided to spill. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over PB.” He said simply. “I mean, I’ve moved on and everything and it’s been so long since then. I was a kid. But I still think about her, you know?” 

“Yeah. You’re way out of her league anyway.” 

Finn waited for the laugh that never came. Surely, Jake had been joking, right? Princess Bubblegum was way out of anyone’s league. She was smart and science-y. Finn could never measure up to that. 

“There’s other people, you know. You don’t have to just date Flame Princess or PB. Practically every girl in Ooo has a crush on you.” Jake said, closing his eyes. 

“Yeah, I know.” Finn laughed. 

“I guess you’re more into the princess type.” 

“Oh, shut up.” 

“You’ll find someone, I just know it. There ain’t a lotta guys like you. You know why girls like you, Finn?” 

“No. Why?” 

“Because you’re a hero. You’re always somewhere savin’ someone. That’s a very desirable trait, y'know? You should be proud of yourself for that.” 

For a moment, Jake’s tangent had filled Finn’s heart with a bit of hope. 

Another long pause. The sky was still dark. Darkness as far as the eye could see.

“What if none of this is real, man? What if all of this is some weird old guy’s dream? Everything I’ve ever done, everything I’ve ever fought for, every adventure we’ve had. Every princess we’ve saved. All just the thoughts of its predecessor.” 

“Well that was very deep and profound of you to say. You over analyze things sometimes. If we’re just some characters in an old man’s dream, then so be it! There ain’t nothing we can do about it, right?” 

“I guess so.” Finn sighed. 

“I didn’t know you were so deep. Where’d that come from?” 

“I guess I just always thought about that. I think I stored it somewhere deep inside my  _ vault.”  _ He tapped himself on the forehead. 

Jake nodded and closed his eyes again. Finn appreciated that Jake understood some of the most trivial things about him. He understands that sometimes he just needs someone to talk to. Someone who’ll help Finn unpack the vault. Jake was his brother. He always will be and always has been. 

It was getting late now but Finn didn’t mind. He had all the time in the world to think about his feelings. 

For a moment he thought about the reality that he existed in. Was it normal? Was it  _ real _ ? Was it worth thinking about? Was Finn supposed to wonder about it? In the grand scheme of things, did his feelings even matter? Soon, he’d grow up and soon, none of this would mean anything, right? Not Flame Princess and not adventuring. PB or his battles with Ice King. His efforts and his hobbies. It’d all change. Or maybe he’d stay the same forever. 

Soon, daytime would come. Then would he still be able to find comfort in the bright blue sky like he does now? 

“I think… I think I’m lost in the darkness, Jake.” Finn spoke after a while. “Can you help me out?” He asked desperately. 

“Nope. This is a battle that you gotta fight all by yourself, bro.” 

Even though Finn hadn’t been satisfied with that answer at first, he thought about it for a long time. 

“Thanks, Jake. I love you, man.” 

“Love you too, bro.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My first Adventure Time fanfic! I just started watching it a while back and god I love it to bits and pieces. I’m currently half way through season 7 but for now i just wanted to make this. Maybe once I finish the show, I’ll make another fic but anyways thank you for reading and please leave feedback!


End file.
